Chocobo Lake
by Blood Scarlet
Summary: He knew the moment he and the Chocobo met eyes, that this was not a chocobo but a person. The title says it all. Yaoi! Main pairing SxC, side pairing VxC, minor pairing ZxC. M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Chocobo Lake**, I think the name says it all. This idea popped up when brainstorming fo an idea for a diffrent game. Okay the pairings Main CloudxSepiroth, onesided VincentxCloud, slight ZackxCloud. Well this is Yaoi if you don't like well bloody don't read it then. Sadly i do not own this if i did well Seph and Cloud will be hehe having "fun". Crazy Pyshco Fangirl Bloodscarlet Fanfiction Begin :) :

**Cloud thoughts**

Sephiroth thoughts

_Flash back central _

It was probably one of the hottest days in spring that has befallen on the beautiful kingdom of Shinra. The whole kingdom seemed to have fallen to the heats spell for no one was doing their daily labor. The kids would play under the shade of trees or swim in the lake. Unfortunately that was not the case in Midgar, capital of Shinra. The Streets were bustling with people trying to buy the necessities to survive the blistering hot day. The market was filled with the people trying to buy ice so they can keep their home cool. Even the Soldiers were out performing their duties in their hot metal armor. The sweat was visibly rolling down their armor as they were drenched in their own sweat.

Even those who live in the palace was affected by the hot day. The lofty windows were wide open letting in the soft breeze that brought in a breath of life. With the Breeze the tapestries of old would sway gently and the royal red curtains would billow. Even the royal champer of the prince had its windows open. There the prince sat on his window sill with a book in his hand. His long silver hair was wisped around by a playful breeze. His vibrant green eyes focused on the book. Only one thing interuppted the serene room and that was the prince's knight and best friend, Zack.

"Hey Seph don't you have anything besides books in here. Hell it could be a library not your room."

Sepiroth sighed as he closed his book his eyes falling to the form of his freind. He had a lavender blue eyes, well built, and black hair that seemed to spike in the back. Zack was the only person he could truely relax.

"Well Zack. I do enjoy books. Seems like they are smarter than a puppy like you."

"Hey i am not a Puppy!" Zack yelled at Sephiroth, sticking his tongue out at him before bursting into a fit of laughter. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Zack 's laughter. Unfortunately his laughter was cut short when a loud knock tapped on to the door.

"Enter." Sephiroth's tone sounded icy. Zack flinched when he heard it. Zack knew how much Sephiroth hated to be ditrubed this time of day. The maid opened the door . She was a looker, she had shoulder height black hair and almond eyes. She blushed slightly when he looked at her.

"Well?" ha asked no emotion in his voice though you cold almost feel the temperature drop.

"The King has asked for you, your highness. He is in the Royal sitting room." She curtsied and left the room, before she left she gave Zack a seductive wink. Zack rolled his eyes, then glanced at Sephiroth.

"Look, Seph its probable about some stupid trivial thing. So don't get upset okay? I know your dad is a big insensitive jerk."

"You know Zackery that if anyone but me had heard that you would of been locked up in the dungeon for a week."

"Hey its no problem i get sent there for a couple days a month for pranking some of the help."

"Some how that does not help." Sephiroth sighed and stood up stretching his muscles.

"Zack. I would apperiate it if you would have our Chocobos saddled up. I plan on riding to the Ancient lake and i would like your company."

"Of course your highness, I your humble servant, your slave shall do as you command." Zack said over dramatically and bowed before sephiroth before running down to the stables. Sometimes i wonder if its alright for him to have anything with sugar in it. Yet Zack truly is a puppy no matter how much he denies it. He smiled briefly and then exited his chambers and walked to the royal sitting room. The servant in front of it stood ridge when he saw Sephiroth and quickly opened the door so he could walk with having to stop and wait for the door.

He stopped in front of the large bench and bowed before the king, his father. His father waved and beckoned him to sit down. He had light blonde hair with gray beady like eyes. He was dressed in black with red accents his crown inlaid with rubies. He smiled and patted the leg of the women next to him. She had long brown hair with light green eyes. She dressed in a pale blue dress and wore a pearl neckless. She gave Sephiroth a gentle warm smile.

"Father, mother." He greeted them before sitting down.

"Ah, yes Sephiroth. Something has come to my attention."

"What might be that Dear father?" His voice almost took an icy edge.

"You have not selected or taken interest with any of the princesses we had invited to meet with you. This being astonishing since all of them were devoted to you completely even when you had not spoken with them at all. Tell me? How would the other countries see me, when my own son won't talk to the princesses who are supposed to be his marriage candidates." The king almost yelled at the last part his face showing rage.

"Now Rufus darling, Let Sephiroth make his own choice." The woman said softly.

"Thank you mother. AS to what you have said, i find none of them with any real personality and they are all vain only caring about their looks. I hope to find a bride who will be intelligent and does not let herself be filled with utter nonsense." His voice was now icy. His eyes narrowed a bit at his father, Rufus. The room that was warm now felt like a mountain top.

"Why you insolent child. If you don't find a bride then i will chose one for you. Do you understand!" Rufus yelled at Sephiroth. His wife flinched at the voice of her husband.

"I understand, Father." With that Sephiroth stood up and walked out of the room swiftly.

"Oh look at what you've done. He needs to find someone special. Sephiroth!" The woman said chasing after her son.

"Lucretia!" Rufus growled but was left alone in the room as his wife went to his son.

~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~

"Sephiroth, Sephiroth dear!" Lucretia chased after her son.

She caught a glimpse of his silver. She went from a brisk walk to a run as she followed him and shouted his name once more to gain his attention. Sephiroth stopped and turned around to see his mother panting. He walked up to her, as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh my dear boy. I am so sorry. He can be so, intolerable. Sephiroth, Dear, I want you to find some one you can truely love. Not matter who it is you will always have my approval." She smiled softly at him giving him a quick hug.

"Thank you mother." Sephiroth said hugging her back. She was one of the few people who truly cared for him. His hopes, his desires, his dreams, he could tell her anything. She was one of the few to calm his fury. She smiled and pat him on the head and slowly walked away yet before she went around the corner she smiled and spoke,"I hope you and Zack have a nice ride!"

Sephiroth was always astounded by her ability to know everything he was going to do. How did she even know? He sighed and smiled. How she ever married a monster like Rufus he would never know. While left to his thoughts he found himself in front of the stables. There was Zack grinning as he led out two chocobos. One was a dark blue saddled with white leather. The other chocobo was ebony with a black sadle with intricate silver design. Zack held out the Black chocobo's reigns to Sephiroth.

"Here ya go Seph. All saddled up and ready to go. They probably are restless haven't been out for a good run in a week." Zack chattered absent mindlessly.

"Very well Zack, Lets go and Zack please don't fall again." Sephiroth smirked playfully. Zack yelled at him saying colorful words as they mounted up. As soon as they were up they rushed through the gates that opened up into the forest. The trees were ancient and bone white. The forest was turned this way after the great war in honor of all those who died, They say the goddess's tears changed the trees as she wept for her children who was lost.

The chocobos ran with joyfully leaps and bounds. Jumping over large gnarled roots of the old trees. You could almost here the boys laugh from the castle. It was joy of freedom, such a joy that is rarely tasted. Opening in front of them was a large grassy field. Wild flowers would bloom in patches, large trees would stand out like nature's statues of beauty. Yet the true beauty in front of them was a large blue lake that shimmered in the hot day. Both Zack and Sephiroth gracefully, well at least Sephiroth, came off of their chocobo. Zack tumbled of his chocobo earning a laugh from Sephiroth.

"Oh my god, Sephiroth laughed." He cheered happily. Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he led his chocobo to the lake to let it get a drink of water. Yet when he looked up next to the lone tree beside the lake was a chocobo. The feathers where like golden wheat. Its eyes Were the most brilliant blue. The Moment their eyes met, Sephiroth knew that this Chocobo was not a chocobo but a person. For in its eyes he could see the spirit of a young boy.

Dun dun dun.... Wonder who it is :D Review plz or i will cry. Reviews make me happy. If you don't review Sephiroth will go bald and cloud will be a a moogle.

Sephiroth: *glare, pulls out mesmune*

CLoud: WTF!!!!!

BloodScarlet: Review and save my life. Bye all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chocobo lake...** Chapter 2 is out woo. Thanks for reviews. I assure you that Sephiroth and CLoud are happy for them. I hope you would of noticed the pun of Swan Lake = Chocobo Lake. Really where do i think of these? Well Enjoy the Second Chapter and Zack's Special scene :D. I do not own these characters or games or Sephiroth and Cloud would be having "Fun".

**Cloud's Thoughts**

Sephiroth's Thoughts

_Flash Back Central!_

Sephiroth's eyes could not gaze away from the magnificent golden Chocobo in front of him. Sure many chocobo's come to this lake, for the pure taste of its fresh water. The lake emitted such peaceful waves that most animals would call it a sanctuary. It always helped him calm down when his father or the Royal Court Physician, Hojo, would irritate him to the point of a inhuman rage. Yet this chocobo was not like the others who came here. It gave off of a aura of a young boy. Those eyes held so much soul and emotion that it would be impossible for any chocobo to retain that much before going crazy. The chocobo cocked its head to one side as if to get a new angle to look at him.

Sephiroth seemed amused by it and tilted his head to match the chocobo's. The chocobo soon turned its head away as if embarrassed by his actions. Sephiroth began to tug his black leather glove from one hand. By the small noises it made the chocobo swiveled its head back at Sephiroth. By then the glove was already off of his pale slender hand. He reached his hand out but it had shrugged back a bit. Sephiroth held his out a bit. The chocobo Eyed him suspiciously before gently sniffing his hand to see if it was safe. After a few moments the chocobo slid its head under Sephiroth's hand. Sephiroth began to stroke the chocobo's head.

The feathers are so soft... He was amazed at how soft the chocobo's feathers were. They felt smooth like silk yet softer than anything else has ever felt before. He was so absorbed in petting the chocobo he failed to notice that his own chocobo has left him. The black chocobo had decided that his master was busy so it could go get a drink of water. He also failed to hear Zack calling his name.

"Sephiroth! Hey Seph! Sephy-chan!!!!!!"

that last thing Zack called him immediately got his attention. He sadly withdrew his hand away from the chocobo's head and it gave him a sad wark. Zack's hand fell on to Sephiroth's shoulder. Zack's shallow breath was almost on his ear.

"Hey, Seph. I've been calling your name for half an hour!"

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yeah.. so what were you doing... standing... here..."

Zack's eyes fell to the chocobo that stood before them. The Chocobo looked almost scared by Zack's loud presence. He was stunned by its beauty. Then a very crazy idea popped into his head. He looked at the chocobo with puppy like glee.

"Hey Seph i got an awesome idea!" Sephiroth only raised his eyebrow to zack's statement,"I want to ride that chocobo. I mean look at it! Its so pretty but its probably a real good runner!" Zack seemed so full of energy it was almost as scary as when he had a bowl full of crystallized fruit.

"I don think that is a good idea Zackery."

"Aw come on seph."

Zack had moved around Sephiroth and waved happily at the chocobo. The Chocobo some how understand its predicament start to walk back slowly and away from Zack. "Wark! WArk! Wark! Wark! Wark!" It yelled as if telling him to get the hell away from it. "Zackery" The chocobo could not step back any farther, its back already up against the bark of the old tree. It tried to make its self smaller but failed when zack's hand fell onto its back.

"Its gonna be okay." Zack said cheerfully to the chocobo. The chocobo shot him a menacing glare that he ignored and begun to swing his leg over the chocobo when it decided to run. It was so fast that Zack not only got hit with its feather and feet, He also fell onto the ground into an akward position. Sephiroth laughed at Zack unable to hold back from looking at a hilarious scene. The Chocobo on the other hand came and stood behind Sephiroth with a look of smugness upon its face. Sephiroth absent mindlessly began to pet its head again.

"I told you Zackery not to do it."

"It would of been cool if he left me on him."

"he?"

"Don't ask.."

The chocobo made a weird wark noise that sounded like a laugh. "Now its laughing at me." Zack grumbled while trying to get up. The chocobo pranced its way to zack with a gleam in his eyes. He bent down and pecked Zack on the head. "Thats not fair. Everyone is being mean to me." Zack pouted dramatically while rubbing his head. The chocobo rolled its eyes and began to nose at Zack.

"Trying to say sorry ain't ya? No Problem Chocobo!" Zack beamed a smile at him. Sephiroth sighed at the sight. It seems Zack made a friend with the beautiful chocobo. It felt like an eternity they spent that day. The chocobo was the center of attention from the royal chocbo mounts. Sephiroth would watch Zack trying to play Catch with him. By the time they were done the sun had slowly began to set.

"Hey Choco wanna come home with us?"

The chocobo who head a sorta happy look tensed up. His head swiveled and looked at the sun. The chocobo stood up, his eyes seem to enlarge and let out a strangled wark before running off to the mountains south of the lake. THe abruptness stratled Sephiroth and Zack. They looked at each other and they knew immediately what the other was thinking. They both grabbed the reigns of their chocobos and chased after the golden beauty. The scenery zipped past as their mounts struggled to follow the golden chocobo. The lake soon turned into the Hollowed forest. The trees had died and became a stone forest. Now why would he go here? They soon could only follow the glimpses of his golden feathers. Soon the sun could barely be seen. The Chocobos broke through into a clearing. There was a a dark abyssal looking lake. An old gothic mansion was carved into the mountain. A long rocky path carved in the stone to reach to the entrance. There on bridge across the lake lay the golden hopped off his chocobo and ran to his side.

"Sehp." Zack called quietly to his prince. This place did not set right with him. He felt like they were being watch. A dark shadow looming over them. HE sighed and looked at his friend who was kneeling next to the chocobo. The sun had finally set and when the last bit of light faded from the chocobo, he began to glow. The golden feathers began to come off the body and swirl around him. The wings began to take shape of long thin arms. The legs became human legs. A lithe blonde beauty lay in the Chocobo's place. Beautiful spiky gold hair framed his face. His simple black attire did not give his beauty justice. His eyes fluttered open and it had the same sensational blue eyes as the chocobo. The chocobo became a human? The boy turned his head towards Sephiroth. Many emotions played across his face joy, sadness, angry, and fear, a lot of fear.

"Why. Why did you follow me?"

"I don't know you just seemed special. I couldn't help it."

"I.. I have to go. If i don't get back there i'll be punished again." The blonde beauty said frowning and fear enveloping his eyes. He stood up and began to head towards the mansion when Sephiroth grabbed his hand.

"At least tell me your name?"

"Its Cloud." He spoke softly and pulled his hand out of Sephiroth's.

"Will i see you again?" He called out to Cloud. Cloud turned his head around to look at him for a bit than went off to the mansion not looking back. Unkown to them a pair of red eyes were watching them

Bwahahaha I'm evil. Cliff hanger! Review! IT makes me feel happy and the cast! Enjoy all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chocobo lake Chapter 3! Thank you my Reviewers and readers! I know i have some spelling issues but i don't have spell check -_-. Well I can't keep ya waiting and You get to meet the "Villian" Mwahahahahahaha! I do not own these characters or Cloud and Seph will be havin babies and yaoi lischous moments! Tifa Bashing in this chapter!**

**Cloud Thoughts**

Sephiroth's thoughts

**Chaos's thoughts**

_**Vincent's thoughts**_

_Flash backs_

He didn't know how long he stared at the Glossy black canopy on his large bed. He was afraid to go to sleep. Afraid of those haunting dreams. The Blue eyed angel that made his blood boil at night causing him to wake up with an unsatisfied desire. The dreams at first were innocent enough. Yet gradually over the week they become worse, more vivid, and Lustful. Oh how he dreamed to have the blond beneath him, wriggling in pleasure, screaming his name with lustful moans. Then desire would coursed through his veins and when they were about to go deeper into the night he would wake up. All the blood running south causing him to go take care of it.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was the crown prince of shinra he would of grabbed some blond and screwed them silly, but being the prince he had to keep up his godly pure innocent facade. The people see a perfectly content Prince who was beautiful and graceful. Yet he was not content, his mother had been getting ill lately and his father has slowly stopped pretending to not cheat on her. Yes he knew of his father's nights with the palace slut, Tifa Lockheart. Her uniform was always too short, her chest seemed to pop out of her shirt, and she tried to get into everyone's pants. She thinks that being Rufus's personal whore meant that any guy would throw themselves at a chance to screw her. Only some of the people resisted her feminine ways. Zack, his best friend, was already promised to the royal gardener, Aerith. Hojo, the vile court physician, would rather have sex with something that had tentacles. Sephiroth shivered at that himself would not degrade himself to sleep with a whore, and with anyone who is his Father's sluts.

Sephiroth ran his slender hand through his long silver hair. It was only early morning and he already had his thoughts filled with the cute blond. He sighed softly and stood up. Might as well get ready. His feet floated across the wooden floors leading Sephiroth to the frosted glass double doors to his bathroom. The aroma of of his bathroom filled his senses with vanilla and cinnamon. He wasn't surprised to see some incenses lit, the maids would come in early morning and prepare his bath. He found his marble bathtub filled with hot steaming water. He took of his night wear and slipped into the bath soundlessly. The hot water spread warmth to his body, releasing the ache in his bones and muscles. They added the bath salts. he mused.

His silver hair floated gently across the hot bath water. Next to his bathtub was a glass stand that had a variety of soaps, shampoo, and conditioner. He picked up the vanilla bar soap and began to clean himself. His thoughts began to stray to that blue eyed beauty. He was happy as a chocobo yet when they saw him transform into a human he his eyes held fear? Why?Why was he so afraid. He sighed softly and finished cleaning his body. Now to wash my hair. He placed the used soap into a dish on his glass stand, then swiftly sat up in the tub and grabbed the Vanilla shampoo. He squirted some in his hand and began to message it into his scalp and hair. It was one of the problems with having long hair. It took a a long time to get cleaned. There was a bucket filled with hot water next to his bath too.

He easily lifted up the bucket and poured half of its hot contents over his head, rinsing out all of the shampoo. He then did the process again this time using the vanilla Conditioner. When he was done he stood up and pulled the plug draining out the used bath water. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. Slowly last nights dream seeped into his head. The thought of having Cloud under him, wriggling in pleasure sent shivers up his spine. The look on his face, mewling from the pleasure. When they were about to get to the really good part, he unfortunately woke up. He groaned as a problem made its self known.

He decided to will it away. The last time he hadn't the maids were passing out when they somehow found out. Lets see, what is disturbing. Rufus naked. Nope, unfortunately I've seen him naked.Sephiroth shuddered.Ah i know, Hojo naked and having sex with a tentacle monster. Sure enough it did the trick and his little problem vanished. He let out a breath of relief. He grabbed his clothes for the day and began to put them on. They were black with silver accents, very much to enhance his eyes and hair. Once he was satisfied with how it looked he began to brush his hair. It was a long and tedious process since he had such long hair. He wanted to cut it once, but his mother did not want it to be cut. So he never did get it cut.

Now that he was properly groomed he left his room and went to Zack's Room. His best friend and personal knight had his own room just a corridor away from Sephiroth's. It became a morning chore of waking up his friend. He was infront of the door and opened it, not bothering to knock since Zack would not hear it or care. He quietly walked up to Zack's bed. Zack was sprawled out over the bed. blankets and sheets were in a disarray, pillows were on the floor, and Zack was drooling. How to wake him up today? Sephiroth smirked. Despite his cold demeanor he absolutely enjoyed teasing Zack.

An evil grin flashed upon Sephiroth's face as he waltz into Zack's bathroom and filled a pail full of ice cold water. He then carried it next to Zack's bed and gently set it down. Sephiroth leaned down as if to whisper into Zack's ear.

"Zackery Fair! Because you were lazing around all of your food rations of the day are to be set on fire and Aerith will have to dress you up in the pink and frilly dress while you parade around town! Rise and Shine!" Sephiroth roared in Zack's ear and dumped the pail of water ontop of Zack's head. Sephiroth back away with a swift step as Zack shot up.

"Huh What? Pie! 42?" Zack yelled and continued to yell random words for a whole five minutes. Sephiroth chuckled at Zack's antics.

"Man Seph why did you wake me up? I was having the funniest dream ever!" Zack huffed. He stood up and dramatically storms into his bathroom.

"So Zack what was your dream about?"

"It involved your cute little chocobo!" Zack grinned as he was washing hims self.

"Oh?"Sephiroth had his back against the wall. One of his fine eyebrows up.

"Well ya see. I was in this creepy old mansion. There was like peeling paint, fog on the ground, and old tattery furniture! So here i was walking down the hall whistling a cheery tune and then there was this huge flock of ravens! I mean there had to been thousands of them everywhere! They all had these slitted glowing red eyes and then they started to chase me!" Zack yelled as he got out of the bath tub."Well then I turn and start running. I didn't even have ma baby to fight them with. I don't see why i didn't have ma sword. Well i was running and all these birds are chasing me. Then all of a sudden there was this huge beam of light in front of me and i heard,'Don't worry I'll save you'. Guess who it was!"

"Who?"

"It was your cute little chocobo! Well he was human and in some sexy outfit. Then he jumps at the Ravens and turns into a Chocobo and squishes them with his ass! Oh my god it was so funny and the ravens made such a cute pathetic sound too!" Zack roared with laughter as he left the bathroom all squeaky clean.

Sephiroth chuckled at the dream Zack had. That does sound cute. If only my dreams of him were more innocent like Zack's. Then maybe i wouldn't feel love deprived.... "Come on Zackery lets go get breakfast." "woot food!" Zack cheered and they both walked down the corridors and headed to the kitchen. Though they heard moaning from one hallway. When they passed it they saw the Castle whore, Tifa, being very intimate with Reno, one of Rufus's royal spy trainee. Sephiroth had a look of disgust on his face. Zack noticing Sephiroth getting depressive started talking about random subjects. Soon they were in front of the kitchen. Zack Pushed open the doors a wild grin on his face.

"Hello ladies! What you got for me?" He said laughing. The cooks didn't even bother looking at him as they said goodmorning. Sephiroth smiled inwardly. He enjoyed these mornings with Zack. What can i say its hard for life to be dull with him around.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sephiroth asked politely.

A plump woman came over with a tray with two mugs and two plates of food, one being a moderate size the other a huge stack of food. "Well here ya go dearies, Freshly backed pastries, crystallized fruit, some sausage, and Green tea to drink." She said as she gave Sephiroth the tray.

"Thank you ."

Sephiroth nodded at her as he had the tray balanced in one hand and the other hand dragging Zack away from the kitchen. They stopped once inside Sephiroth's room. He set the tray down on the table and zack on a chair. Zack Smiled like a little kid with a huge bag of candy. Sephiroth began to eat his breakfast quietly while Zack was gorging himself.

"I'm in heaven, So much good food. So tasty!" Zack moaned in delight. Soon they were finished they sat back. Sephiroth stared out the window looking at the sky. Even the sky cannot shimmer like his eyes. Zack looked at Sephiroth.

"Hey why don't we go to the lake? We haven't been there scince last week. Who knows he might be there." Zack suggested.

"Very well."

~~~~~~In the creepy mansion~~~~~~

Cloud stared out of the window. He could see traces of the rising sun's light poking through the dark forest. His hand skimmed over the black collar on his neck. He looked back into his room. He had a mohgany bed, dresser, floors, and doors. The sheets on his bed were a dark blue as well as the curtains. The windows were locked on the outside and inside to prevent him from running. Not like it would be possible for him to run when he was on the third floor and there was only a ledge of four feet nbeneath his window. His master was angry at him. **More like furious. I didn't know that they followed me. Now that man's stuck in my head. Damn it!**

Cloud stood up and went over to his bed. He grabbed the pillow and threw it at the wall. He hated being stuck in here. It was driving him nuts. **I've spent a whole week in here. I haven't even left my room at all. **Cloud went into his bathroom and splashed water over his face trying to help relax him. he sighed and dried of his face and sat on his bed. There was a clunking sound heading towards his room. **Vincent!** Cloud felt his heart speed up. Was he finally be allowed to leave his room for a while. The door tumblers sounded and the door opened.

A tall pale man walked in. His hair was ebony and his eyes like blood. He wore black except for a armored hand and feet. A blood red cloak was pulled around him. He looked at Cloud with a spark of lust hidden deep within his eyes.

_**Come on Vincent. Look at him he's so fuckable right now! I know you want to pound into his ass as much as i do.**_

**How vulgar Chaos. I prefer not to rape him. He will come to love us eventually**

_**But i hate waiting.**_

"Cloud. I have decided you may leave your room."

"Thank you Master Vincent" Cloud said smiling softly.

_**Oh my god so cute **_

"Wait Cloud, You are only able to go today. After the week is over you can go back to your regular routine. Understand?"

"Yes master." Cloud began to go towards the door when Vincent grabbed his arm and pull Cloud to him. Vincent pressed his lips against cloud making it into a deep kiss. Cloud was shocked at this as Vincent asked for entrance. Cloud knew better than to refuse his master and allowed his master to enter. Vincent's tongue explored Cloud's mouth. Shortly after he pulled away from cloud. A small string of silvia connected their mouths together. Cloud felt hot, he felt his face turning red as he passed Vincent and ran down the hall.

**He tastes good as always.**

_**I wonder what he'll taste like when we take him?**_

**Woot Chapter 3 is done. Okay i have a reference in here. If you can find it and tell me what a reference it is from then you get a brownie! Review. Sorry it was late. also Zack's dream was based off of my Best friend's dream. She dreamt that after she read my story :D  
**


End file.
